Konoha International High School
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: No Konoha International High School, amor, Amizade, Rivalidade e Misterios estão sempre andando juntos.  SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema e InoGaa. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

Ola senhoras e senhores!

Este e apenas um convite para quem quer fazer parte de uma historia que criarei.

Aqui ira um modelo para quem quiser fazer parte da historia:

**Nome:** Aquila Uzumaki

**Aparência: **Cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis. Alta e magra.

**Deseja ter parentesco com alguém?: **Sim, ser prima do Naruto

**Pais: **Grecia

**Jeito: **Animada, louca, com pouca paciência e bi-polar.

**Preferência para as cores da roupa: **Branco e lilás.

**Deseja par com: **Kiba

**Algum comentário para ajudar a historia?:**

¨ Se o Jiraya aparecer,eu quebro ele na porrada!¨

¨ Não vou ser amiga da biscate da Karin. Falei e disse!¨

Bem people, ai ta o modelo de ficha.

No próximo capitulo eu falarei quem entra, daqui a uns... 20 eu dou um checada e começo a historia.

Ai vai as perguntas:

_Por que colocar o pais aonde nasceu?_

Eu farei uma escola internacional, por isso vai a opção de escolher o pais.

_Há algum cargo que eu posso escolher na escola, como psicólogo?_

Sim, todas as vagas estão abertas, menos a de diretor que será da Tsunade.

_Por que cores para a roupa?_

Na historia, o uniforme escolar terá a cor que o personagem quiser.

_Há algum personagem que não poderei escolher?_

Sim. Os personagens são:

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Gaara , Temari e Shikamaru.

Os outros podem ser escolhidos.

_Caso queira mais algo que não esteja no modelo, poderei colocar?_

Claro, a escolha e livre.

Por enquanto e só. Ate dia 19!

Apertem esse botãozinho aqui em baixo, ele trará uma ótima historia para vocês!


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAAHHHHH!

Que alegria! Bilhares de REWIEWS! (Ta, nem foi tanto assim, mais to empolgada!)

i.i Eu quero abraçar todas (e todos). Aquele abração de urso gigante. FINALMENTE REWIEWS.

Ok,chega. Mas voltando a falar sobre a fic, tem um problema. A Colds2Heart e a Daí-chan n.n querem o mesmo par: O Itachi-gatã... cof cof cof o Itachi.

Então acho que a Colds2Heart ganha porque ela botou primeiro. Mas para a Daí-chan n.n eu faço um primo estrangeiro dos Uchiha beeem gatão, ok? Com aquela barriga tanquinho definida, músculos definidos e aquela pinta de gala! Tudo para a felicidade de todas!

E tem gente que confia em mim para escolher o par! Gente, obrigado pelo voto de confiança! Ah, tem uma novidade: Criarei vários personagens bonitões para as minhas queridas do coração!

Ah e sobre a minha personagem ela e bem difícil para ter namorados e ta sempre com uma clava na mão. Soy una chica lokita!

DICAS DE COMO SERA A FIC:

A Karin vai se ferrar bonito.

A historia será somente na escola, mas pode mudar.

Cada uma terá seu quarto como quiser, as cores que pedi para a roupa serão usadas no quarto. E o quarto terá sacada com vista para uma linda floresta virgem com pássaros raríssimos.

A escola terá de tudo: quadra de tênis, basquete, futebol, hóquei, etc.

Cantina, salão de beleza, sala de musica, shopping interno, basicamente uma cidade completa.

Caso queira mais algo avise por uma review.

Falta bem pouco para a historia começar, acelere as rewiews e uma ótima historia vira!


	3. ULTIMO AVISO!

Ola turma. Aqui estou eu novamente e falarei as ultimas coisas antes de começar a fic

1:NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! E muito difícil eu ver todos mandando fichas e eu não poder começar a fic i.i

2:Eu aceito todas as fichas que mandarem, e então eu já vou começar a fic, mas o prazo ainda e o mesmo, quem entrar vai vir pra historia no meio.

3:Eu vou agora passar como e a escola:

La e uma ilha do tamanho de São Paulo (Capital, ta, a ilha não e gigante)

No fundo da ilha e a escola beem grande. Dos dois lados da escola tem os prédios das meninas, do lado direito e o prédio dos meninos do outro lado, e atrás das casas tem florestas lindas. No resto do espaço tem quadras, restaurantes, shopping interno, parques, área de treinamento, sala de musica, palco de eventos, etc.

A escola e caríssima por isso têm tantas coisas.

No dia 1 de maio, as 19 horas acaba o tempo para entrar no começo da historia, mas no resto do tempo ate o dia 19 vai entrar no meio da historia, ok?

Agora uma dedicatória para todos que vem acompanhando o começo da historia:

Como ser feliz, sem alguém junto?

Como ser eufórica, sem alguém para conter?

Como gostar de escrever fics, sem leitores?

Por isso gosto de vocês do fundo do coração!

_O que seria das ficwitters sem os leitores?_

Amanha começa a historia!

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!_


	4. Sejam Bem Vindos!

_-Jirayaaaaa! Eu vou te quebrar na porrada teu desgraçado!_

-Jiraya Jiraya, o que tu aprontou dessa vez?- Falou Orochimaru

-Nada não- *sorrisinho pervertido*

-CADE AQUELE &¨%6*¨%8976¨¨54$%*?- Aparece Kotori com um mini-maio com um mega decote, pompom no bumbum e salto alto preto como o maio.

-A-a-aqu-aqui...- Falou Jiraya morrendo de medo.

-EU VOU TE MATAAAAR!- *Pula em cima dele e começa a espancar ele*

-Fiquem com a fic- Fala Orochimaru, com uma gota.

-Que saco, viu.- Falou uma garota alta, de cabelos rosas-claro e olhos esmeraldas.

-Idem.- Falou uma garota idêntica a primeira, só que mais baixa.

As duas estavam num luxuoso barco no meio do oceano, e tomavam água mineral.

A primeira usava um vestido rosa-claro de alças finas, uma sapatilha vermelha e tinha uma bolsa do lado. Chamava-se Sakura. A outra garota usava uma blusa rosa escuro com um shorts preto e botas de cano longo também pretas. Se chamava Akemi, Irma gêmea de Sakura.

-Chegamos.- Falou o capitão.

-Caraca, e gigante. O.O- Falou Akemi, espantada.

-Realmente e gigante. O.O- Concordou Sakura. De repente...

-SAAAKURA-CHAN!AKEMI-CHAN!-Berrou um loiro de olhos azuis, com uma camiseta laranja, calças jeans e um all-star azul. Ele era Naruto.

-CALA A BOCA, SEU BAKA!- Berrou Sakura, dando um soco na cabeça do loiro.

-Ittai Sakura-chan! T.T- Choramingou Naruto, com um lindo galo saindo da cabeça.

-Sakura, Sakura, Cuidado, mal entrou na escola e já será expulsa? o.õ- Falou Akemi, olhando para o galo do loiro.

-Ele e muito escandaloso, Akemi.- Falou Sakura, olhando para a dita cuja.

-Naruto!- Berrou uma garota loira com os cabelos presos numa trança e lindos olhos azuis, com um vestido branco no estilo grego com uma faixa roxa logo abaixo do busto, e uma sapatilha lilás presa por fivelas lilases.(Sou humilde, humilde *Enforcando o Jiraya*)

-AQUILA-CHAN!- Berrou Naruto se recuperando do galo e correndo numa velocidade absurda.

-Naruto-nii-chan!- Falou alegre Áquila, ate que...-HAAA!- Berrou Áquila jogando uma torta na cara de Naruto.-Isso e pela sopa quando tínhamos 6 anos!

-Ainda se lembra?- Perguntou Naruto, lambendo a cara.

-Sim. Você estragou meu vestido favorito!- Falou Áquila, irritada.

-Esses dois...- Comentou Sakura, com as malas na mão.

-Vamos embora.- Falou Akemi pegando a ultima mala.

-Ok, não tem nada pra fazer.- E la se foram as duas.

P.S: O que estiver sublinhado e a Tsunade falando no microfone.

Caros alunos do Konoha International High School, sejam bem-vindos a nossa escola.

Aqui vocês serão divididos em 20 pessoas por cada andar. Agora as listas.

E la se foi meia hora, ate que...

Ultimo Andar Meninas: Áquila Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Akemi Haruno, Hitsuji Kuwanomi, Tomoyo Hanagasaki, Kasumy Uchiha, Rachel Sabaku, Atami Uchiha, Jovita Inuzuka, Natsumi Yamasaki, Yuki Uchiha, Yukina Uchiha, Leela Deva, Sahah Chanel, Mao Natsume, Flora Elis, Mitsashi Tenten, Sabaku no Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Rennaly Papucci e Yamanaka Ino

-Juuntaas!- Pularam, giraram e comemoraram as gêmeas Haruno.

Garotas do ultimo andar, podem ir.

E la se foram todas elas.

_No ultimo andar..._

-Pra que essa porta?- Perguntou Sakura, constatando que havia uma porta a mais.

-Abre!-Falou uma garota de cabelos loiros platinados.

Ao abrir se depararam com uma sala com provadores, estantes com frascos de perfume e uma enorme maleta de maquiagem. No centro da sala havia quarto sofás formando um quadrado e uma mesa de carvalho com um vaso de flores. No fundo da sala havia varias almofadas aonde tinha pipoca, refrigerante, balas, brigadeiro, tudinho. E na frente das almofadas havia uma enorme televisão de LCD.

-EBAAA!- Gritaram todas, jogando as malas em qualquer canto e pulando nas almofadas, ate que Áquila se lembrou de uma coisa:

-Não sabemos quem é quem!- Ao falar, os cochichos começaram a tomar conta da sala.

-Eu começo! Sou Yamanaka Ino, herdeira dos salões de beleza Yamanaka!

-Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, minha mãe quer que eu seja lutadora de boxe.

-Sou Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira da Hyuuga´s Company.

-Sou Sakura Haruno e esta e minha Irma-gemea, Akemi, nossa mãe quer que sejamos as medicas chefe do Texas Medical Center.

-Sou Flora Elis, quero ganhar dinheiro e achar a minha família.

-Sou Mao Natsume, quero ser uma roqueira famosa!- Gritou a garota, fazendo pose de roqueira.

-Sou Rennaly Pappucci, e quero criar uma linha de bolsas e sapatos famosos.

-Sou Sarah Chenal, quero ser uma estilista famosa.

-Saah?- Perguntou Ino.

-Primaaaa!- Berrou Sarah enquanto pulava na Ino.

-Ok, minha vez! Sabaku no Temari, princesa do Saara.

-WOW, uma princesa entre nos!- Falou Tenten, se curvando na pura brincadeira.

-Hahahahhahha- Riram todas.

-Eu agora. Sou Leela Deva, serei ministra da natureza e do meio ambiente.

-Sou Yukina Uchiha, quero fundar uma grife de maquiagem de Londres!

-Sou Hitsuji Kuwanomi, e só vim porque ganhei a bolsa.

_-Sou Yuki Uchiha, prima da Yukina, e quero ser uma entrevistadora como a Oprah Winfrey._

_-Sou Natsumi Yamasaki, prima da Sakura, quero fundar uma ONG pra salvar as crianças de rua e as maltratadas._

_-awn ^.^- Todas ficaram emocionadas. (Ate eu i.i *Arrancando os cabelos do Jiraya*)_

_-Sou Jovita Inuzuka, quero ser a melhor lutadora de jiu-jitsu do mundo!_

_-Sou Atami Uchiha, Irma da Yuki e prima da Yukina, e quero ser atriz!_

_-Sou Rachel Sabaku, princesa do Sudão e prima da Temari._

_-Sou Kasumy Uchiha, sou prima de qualquer Uchiha aqui nesta sala e quero ter uma empresa própria!_

_-Eu sou Tomoyo Hanagasaki, prima da Sakura e da Akemi, e quero ser modelo!_

_-E eu sou Áquila Uzumaki, e sou herdeira da Grecian Modes._

_-Agora vamos ver filmeee!- Berrou Ino se jogando nas almofadas, logo sendo seguida pelas outras._

_-Hmmm... ACHEI! O DIARIO DA PRINCESA!_

_-PORQUINHA! NOSSOS OUVIDOS NÃO SÃO PINICO!_

_-VAMO VER O FILME P%$&*!- Berrando mais alto que as outras, Áquila tirou de sabe-deus-onde uma clava de madeira bem forte. Quando todas pararam ela falou:_

_-Uga!_

_-A Áquila e louquinha das idéias.- Cochichou Kasumy para Atami._

_-Idem O.Õ- Falaram as outras, em uníssono._

_-Agora vamos ver o filme.- Falou Áquila, se jogando nas almofadas e pegando o refrigerante._

__1 hora depois...__

_-Vou tomar ar.- Falou Natsumi, saindo._

_Quando chegou na sacada, viu alguém se mexendo no meio de uma clareira na floresta e se assustou, resolveu voltar para a sala de estar._

_-O que foi, Natsume?- Perguntou Akemi, vendo que a prima estava assustada._

_-Akemi, eu vi no meio da floresta um cara se mexendo, e eu juro, ele estava com uma navalha na mão.- Falou Natsume, assustada, se tremendo toda._

_-Ue, não esta na hora de ficar nos prédios e não sair deles?- Perguntou Ino, que estava ao lado de Akemi._

_-Eu não sei, mas estou com medo.- Falou Natsume, se encolhendo em Akemi._

_-Uaaah!- Bocejou Flora, acordando._

_-Finalmente hein Flora!- Falou Yuki, penteando os cabelos._

_-Num enche.- Falou Flora, tacando uma almofada em Yuki._

_-Eu to indo, bye honeys!- Falou Ino indo para as garotas, enquanto se dirigia para a porta._

_-Hey Ino, hoje conheceremos os professores, esqueceu?- Falou Hinata, pondo uma saia._

_-DROGA!- Berrou Ino do corredor._

_-Essa Ino... -.- - Falou Sakura, pegando as malas. - Vou botar as malas no meu quarto, já volto._

_-AAAHHH!_

_-QUE FOI INO!- Berrou Sarah, correndo com as outras ate o quarto da Ino._

_-QUE LIINDO!_

_-Nossa... O.O E INCRIVEL! ^o^_

_O quarto era todo rosa, com uma cama grande de casal, um mega armário, uma penteadeira de madeira de cerejeira, e um banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem_

_Sem contar os pôsters de modelos, cantoras e atrizes famosas._

_-VOU VER O MEU!- Berraram as garotas, indo para os quartos._

_Os outros quartos eram nos mesmos estilos, só mudava a cor das coisas e os pôsters_

__Depois de arrumar as coisas...__

_-Vou ouvir musica- Falaram Hitsuji, Mao, Rachel e Jovita. –ROCK IN ROLL! YEAH!Anh? Legal!_

_*Gota*_

_-Vamos conhecer a ilha?- Perguntou Hinata._

_-Sim!_

__Próximo capitulo:A ilha e os garotos.__

_YEAH! Primeiro capitulo on!_

_-yeah... AI DOI!_

_Calaboca Jiraya, ou te meto a porrada com a clava_

_-Parei parei_

_Hora de saber como cada garota e!:_

_Tomoyo Hanagasaki__: Cabelos azuis, não muito claros, nem escuros, levemente ondulados, sedosos e vão até o meio das costas, olhos de cor violeta claro, quase num tom rosado, magra, de cintura fina, busto farto, e de 1,74 de altura, pele clara, lábios bem desenhados, cílios longos e negros._

_Kasumy Uchiha:__ Cabelos azuis escuros,lisos nas raízes e enrolados nas pontas,chegam até a cintura da mesma,a franja repicada sempre para o lado esquerdo,os olhos são verde,envoltos por cílios longos e grossos,a boca pequena e bem desenhada avermelhada,a pele branca,e as bochechas coradas,cintura fina,cochas grossas,bumbum e seios médios,mede 1,57 de altura,sendo bem baixa para a idade._

_Rachel Sabaku:__ Cabelos longos ruivo escuro, repicado, liso e com uma franja de lado. Seus olhos são de um azul bem profundo, sendo que eles, na maior parte do tempo, estão com lápis preto bem forte ou delineador, deixando-os mais bonitos ainda. É magra, tem 1,58 cm, um corpo já desenvolvido (bumbum e seios médios). Pele clara, cílios longos, lábios finos avermelhados, com nariz fino. Tem vários piercings nas duas orelhas, um na sombrancelha direita e outro no umbigo._

_Atami Uchiha__: Cabelos preto-azulados e olhos onix. Alta e magra._

_Akemi Haruno__: Cabelos rosas (longos e lisos) e olhos verdes,Estatura media e magra._

_Jovita Inuzuka__: Cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados, olhos castanhos escuros, estatura mediana e magra._

_Natsumi Yamasaki__: Cabelo castanho-chocolate, olhos verde esmeralda, +ou- 1,65 de altura, corpo normal (bunda e seios médios)_

_Yuki Uchiha__: Versão feminina do Sasuke._

_Hitsuji Kuwanomi__: Cabelos castanhos meio longos até abaixo de seu busto, sua franja é curtinha, na altura dos olhos jogada para o lado direito. Olhos castanhos escuros, quase pretos. Tão branca quanto se possa ser, isso por ter vindo de um país europeu, suas bochechas possuem um leve corado natural. Não muito baixa, tem seus 1,67 metros pesando 57 quilos._

_Yukina Uchiha__: Cabelo preto liso,batendo no meio das costas,com mechas azuis e uma franja de cinza claro.É baixinha e tem um peso médio._

_Leela Deva__: Cabelos negros trançados até a cintura, pele morena e olhos verde-escuros. 1,70m._

_Sarah Chenal__: cabelos loiros platinados longos e lisos, olhos verdes extremamente claros, grandes e com cílios longos, nariz fino e arrebitado, lábios finos e desenhados cor de cereja. Alta, cerca de 1,70, corpo esguio, seios e bumbum medianos para pequenos._

_Mao Natsume__: Mao possui a pele extremamente branca que se demarca facilmente, evitando constantemente o sol para não a queimar, seu cabelo é longo na altura do quadril de um negro brilhante e nas pontas branco como neve, uma franja na altura dos olhos repicada, cílios longos e pretos, lábios rosados e finos, olhos acinzentados e bochechas rosadas. Seu corpo já bem evoluído com pernas definidas, cintura fina, seios fartos e macios, quadril na medida, mãos macias e unhas compridas e bem cuidadas. Parecia um boneca de porcelana, mas o que não a deixava ser era os seus piercings, ela tinha um na língua, na orelha direita tinha três furos a mais, na orelha esquerda tinha um transversal e dois furos a mais, tinha mais um no umbigo e por último uma tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha no busto._

_Flora Elis__: Cabelos castanhos claros, quase ruivos tendo um tom avermelhado quando exposta ao sol, ela apresenta algumas mexas em tom meio rosado que é algo natural sem nenhuma pintura. Seus olhos são castanhos bem claros, tendo uma tonalidade verde a âmbar quando fica olhando para a luz ou exposta a luminosidade. Sua pele é clara e seus cabelos são cacheados e a altura dos pés, porém ela os mantém presos em duas grossas tranças em formato Maria Chiquinha e apresenta também uma pequena franja cobrindo a sua testa. Usa óculos ovais com lentes que ficam azuladas quando em contato com excesso de luminosidade._

_Rennaly Pappucci__: Mescla um inocente ar adorável com uma perigosa sensualidade, isso se deve principalmente ao fato de ter feições suaves e delicadas, mas ao mesmo tempo possuir um corpo completamente delineado. Além de mais curvilínea, também é ligeiramente mais bronzeada do que o padrão europeu; de cabelo ruivo claro um tanto alaranjado, completamente liso, embora em quantidade não possua grande volume com franja e corte reto, completamente simétrico. Tem olhos verde-chá, muito alentadores, mas por outro lado misteriosos e aliados a um sorriso malicioso dos lábios rosados que são extremamente impactantes._

_Ufa... terminei. Daqui a uma semana no Maximo, terão um novo capitulo._

_Todos que apareceram na historia e eu: Ate o próximo cap!_


	5. Dança, garotos e pizza

Oii turma! Mal fiz um cap já to com outro, super rápido, não?

Agora vamos a fic!

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Nossa, a verba desta escola e gigante.

Aqui tem de tudinho mesmo.

Tem restaurante, quadras de todos os tipos (Na de futebol a Ino ficou gamadinha num ruivo, irmão da Temari, ela que falou!), tem ate shopping!

Sinceramente, isso aqui e lindo. Fomos no porto e pescamos, ai chegou uma garotinha que a gente conhece (e odeia), olha o dialogo dela com a Akemi.

-Olha so. A alien rosada ta aqui. A escola para aberrações e em outro lugar, vai La com a sua irmã testuda.

-Olha aqui tua ruiva falsa, você ta pedindo um nariz quebrado na bandeja e com caviar, e eu te dou aqui e agora, acompanhado de uma queda linda no mar com direito a filmagem, ok?

-Ok, manda, princesinha.

Ok, a Karin ta querendo morrer. Sabe porque ela falou princesinha?

Quando tínhamos 8 anos, eu, a Akemi e a Karin éramos amigas, nos conhecemos quando o pai dela estava conhecendo o Texas Medical Center, para ajudar os hospitais da China. Ai a gente resolveu convidar ela pra nossa festa de aniversario, e a Akemi foi eleita a princesa da festa, e a Karin queria ser. Ai ela pegou um drink e uma torta e tacou na Akemi. A coitada da Akemi foi zoada ate o fim do ano, ai nasceu a rivalidade entre nos duas.

_POW! SPLASH!_

-SUA!- Berrou Karin, do mar e toda ensopada. Amei.

-Tomou, piranha vermelha falsa?- Falou a mana, vitoriosa. E isso ai!

-Vambora mana, temos que almoçar.- Falei. Eu havia gostado da cena, mas eu queria poupar ela da detenção.

-Ok.- E la fomos nos, para o restaurante. Comemos um bom file de frango crocante com arroz e vinagrete.

* * *

><p>-Oi maninho!- Falou Yuki, acenando para alguns garotos e... caraca quegarotogato!<p>

-Oi Yuki- Falou o gatão, ai que lindo ele e .

-Maninho estas são as minhas amigas: Sakura, Akemi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tomoyo, Kasumy, Natsumi, Leela, Sarah, Flora e Rennaly.- Falou Yuki apontando para a gente. Ai ele olhou pra mim, ELE OLHOU PRA MIM! . *Surtando*

-Ola, bela moça.- Falou o gatão se aproximando de mim e beijando a minha mão.

A minha mão! . Nunca mais te lavarei, queridinha.

-Errr, qual e seu nome?- Perguntei, toda corada.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sakurinhaa, vamos ver o mural.- Falou Ino, me arrastando. AI QUE RAIVA!

Ah não, AH NÃO!

Um concurso de dança no baile da semana que vem? A Akemi ama essas coisas e vai me arrastar ate o palco! To ferrada!

Tenho que tirar esse cartaz antes que a Akemi...

-EBA!

...Foi falar no diabo que ele apareceu.

-TODAS VÃO DANÇAR! E EU ESCOLHO!

Mamãe, foi ótimo te conhecer. Vejo a morte chegando, e ela dança.

* * *

><p>O-t-i-m-o. A Akemi escolheu eu, a Sarah, a Ino e as irmãs Uchihas. E adivinha o que a gente vai dançar? On The Floor, da Jeniffer Lopes e depois, Till The World Ends, da Britney Spears. To morta.<p>

-Não não não. Você gira duas vezes no segundo refrão, Yuki, e não no primeiro.

-Ah ta.

-O mana, a gente ta cansada de tanto dançar, já faz três horas que a gente ta dançando.

-Ok ok, vão pros seus quartos, reclamonas.

Essa Akemi não muda, viu!

Amanha a gente vai treinar mais, que saco viu!

Bem, hora de relaxar na cama de molas com um quentinho cobertor e ver MTV. Ai ai...

* * *

><p>(Hi, esqueci de dizer que tem uma TV mega grande nos quartos, maus. Ah e tem TV a cabo!)<p>

Droga, despertador FDP. EU QUERRO DORMIR!

_Pow!Paw!_

Ah... bem melhor. Perai, quantas horas são?

Hum... oito horas, tudo bem hoje tem aqu... AHH MELECA! TEM PIZZA GRATIS NO RESTAURANTE ATE AS OITO! TO FERRADA!

Sai numa velocidade absurda, mas um garoto chegou na minha frente e pegou... A MINHA PIZZA!

Hei, olhem o meu truque que eu farei com o cara, olha so!

-Moço, eu posso comer esta pizza com você. Minhas amigas não deixaram eu comer ontem. Pooosso? *.* (

-Haaa, claro.- Caraaaa, so agora notei que ele e um gatinho. Gamei. Hei, mais eu gosto do Sasuke-kun! Ah Jesus cristo pai amado, e um triangulo amoroso agora?

-Obrigado.- E la fui eu, comer a minha deliciosa pizza de... FRANGO COM CATUPIRY! . A M O!

_30 Minutos depois..._

Deliciosa.

Ótima.

Perfecta.

Uma delicia aquela pizza.

E o garoto também...

Ah, o nome dele e Susuki Hyuuga, primo da Hinata.

Agora vou contar as meninas o tesouro que eu achei.

-Hello honeys!- Falei toda alegrinha pra elas.

-Oi!- Falaram todas, menos a Áquila, parecia vidrada em algo.

-O que foi Áquila?- perguntei, ai ela saiu do transe.

-Há? O que? Ah, nada! ^.^- Falou ela, se recuperando.

-Ela tava de olho no gatinho-Hyuuga.- Falou Sarah.

-N-nani?- Falou Áquila, assustada com a revelação.

-Fala Áquila!- E la se foi minha irmã, já se intrometendo.

-Ok, ok. Eu gostei dele, ele e bonitinho e legal.

-Nya! Que fofura!- Falou Ino, apertando as bochechas da Áquila.

-Para Ino- Falou Áquila tentando sair de perto da Ino.

-Hahhahahhahahahahaha!

Essas garotas, viu!

_Próximo cap: O baile e a dança._

* * *

><p>E ai turma! Voltei em menos de um dia, meu recorde!<p>

Agora responderei as reviews:

**Feer Uchiha**:

Eh Feer, se eu pudesse eu dava pra ti!

E mesmo, quanto Uchiha hein! O.o

E mesmo, e ainda tem mais! Eu acho que a sala de estar pode virar ringue de luta livre feminina, do jeito que as coisas são u.u

E tai teu presente!

Bye bye flower!

**Yuki S. Cullen: **

E NE, to sem beta ate agora, então vai na sorte.

E o povão feminino mal começou, ainda tem ate o dia 19 pra entrar gente. Botei um prazo enoorme, sou uma burrona!

E sim, 20 pessoas por andar. E que a verba do colégio e enorme, então sacume NE!

Eu também quero estudar na escola i.i

E ta ai o presente!

Beijão, ate o próximo cap!

**Lali Sabaku:**

E verdade? Eu boto todas que entram querida!

Maus, e que eu to com preguiça, num fui pra escola!

RSRSRSRSRS, animadaça, hein? Mais você estava ouvindo musica no quarto, então não pode ver a VaKarin cair no mar e ficar cheirando a peixe. Ah eu amei essa cena.

Beijões do heart

**Nanda Kuwanomi:**

Jura? Brigadu!

Calma calma, ainda tem muuito chão pela frente.

E não, não são coelhos. Parece NE? Huahushauhsuhsuahsuahsua

Beijão do kokoro

**Isabela:**

Finalmente, ne?

SIIM SUA RACHEL FOI ESCOLHIDA HONEY!

HEHHEHEHE. Calma minha filha, eu não sou a Fergie, ta!

Claro querida, pedido das leitoras e dever meu!

Claro ai ta A VAKARIN SE FERRANDO BONITO!

YEAH!

Beijões do fundo do coração.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews e deixem dicas para o refinamento da historia.

_Comentem sobre a fic, comente sobre a fic, e faça uma autora feliz!_


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Gente, mil perdões pela demora, porque andei notando duas coisas.**

**Não ando recebendo mais reviews, e quem escreve fics sabe do que eu to falando.**

**Bem, como eu posso dizer... os meus pais estão se separando, e isso anda me deixando sem animo pra escrever fanfics**

**Com isso tudo, não da pra escrever fanfics como a Konoha, mas quando tudo isso acabar eu volto, prometo.**

**Beijos**

**Kotori Uchiha**


	7. O baile e a dança parte 1

_Naruto e Cia. não me pertence e eu não lucro com esta fic._

_Esta fic só tem fins de entretenimento._

* * *

><p><strong>O Baile e a Dança<strong>

– Mas, mana, eu quero vermelha e não rosa! – Falou Sakura, em vão.

– Não quer nada! A rosa fica linda! – Falou Akemi, apontando para a roupa da sua irmã.

– Mas vermelho fica mais descolado! – Falou Sakura, se irritando. – Já basta o meu cabelo ser rosa, agora você quer que a minha roupa seja da mesma cor?

– Ok! – Bufou Akemi - Quer a blusa vermelha? Toma! – A menina jogou a blusa na cara da irmã.

As duas estavam numa loja do shopping comprando as roupas para a dança que iriam apresentar. (n/a: Há, acharam que eu iria revelar a roupa que elas vão usar? Nananinanão!)

* * *

><p>– É hoje, é hoje. – Akemi cantarolava. – É HOJE! – a menina terminou com um grito.<p>

– Akemi, se você não parar eu vou enfiar este salto na sua goela abaixo, ouviu? - Falou Sakura, se irritando com a ansiedade da irmã.

– Hora de se arrumar, queridinhas! – Falou Ino, fazendo uma cara fofa e empurrando a porta e jogando as roupas no colchão de Akemi.

– É hoje que a minha porta quebra! – Falou Akemi entrando no banheiro para tomar um bom banho.

– Quais são nossas roupas, Ino? – Falou Yuki, vendo que as sacolas não tinham identificação.

– A Blusa preta é sua; a rosa é da Akemi; a azul–marinho, da Atami; a bege, da Sarah; a vermelha e da Saky; e a Pink é minha! – Falou Ino pegando a blusa e se trocando.

– Caraca! São lindonas. – Falou Sarah pegando a blusa e observando.

– Foi ideia da Akemi! Eu só fui pegar na loja! – Falou Ino, passando os créditos para Akemi.

– O que tem eu? – Perguntou Akemi, saindo do banho enrolada numa toalha rosa bebê.

– Nada! – Falou Sakura pegando uma toalha e indo tomar banho também.

**Uma hora depois...**

– Estão todas prontas? – Perguntou Akemi.

– Espera aí, o lápis borrou. – Falou Ino, retocando a maquiagem.

Todas estavam com uma roupa padrão: Top de alças finas, calça jeans e salto preto, cada top de uma cor.

– Anda logo, Ino! – Falaram todas em uníssono.

– Pronto, pronto! – Falou Ino saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

– Vamos antes que o concurso comece! – Falou Akemi empurrando todas até o elevador.

– AKEMI! – Sakura gritou para chamar a atenção da garota. - Falta ainda meia hora pra começar! – concluiu enquanto apertava o botão para o elevador descer.

– Mas eu estou ansiosa! – Falou Akemi, tremendo.

– Chupa! – Falou Sakura, enfiando um maracujá na boca da irmã.

– Vucu gegou a maquiagui? – Perguntou Akemi, ainda com o maracujá na boca, à Ino.

– Sim, eu peguei a maquiagem. – Falou Ino saindo do elevador.

– Blerg! – Resmungou Akemi jogando o maracujá no lixo.

**No palco de eventos...**

– Agora, com vocês… Karin! – O anunciante falou.

– Mana, vou vomitar. – Falou Akemi para Sakura.

– Por quê? – Perguntou Sakura, preocupada com a irmã.

– Essa música com a Karin fica horrível. – Falou Akemi com uma pitada de nojo na voz, logo fingindo vomitar.

– É, tem razão.– Falou Ino, acompanhando Akemi no vomito.

Todas riram juntas.

– Agora, para mais uma apresentação… - o anunciante voltou a falar - Akemi, Yuki, Atami, Sakura, Ino e Sarah!

– Vamos lá. – Falou Akemi, tremendo.

– 1, 2, 3, 4! – uma das garotas começou a contagem.

_J–Lo! Ya tu sabe no es mas nada_

It's a new generation

_Mr. Worldwide_

Of Party people

_Get on the floor, darling, get on the floor_

_RedOne_

Let me introduce you to my party people

In the club, huh

_I'm loose, loose and everybody knows I get off the train_

_Baby it's the truth. I'm like inception, I play with your brain_

_So I don't sleep, I snooze_

_I don't play no games so ga–donka–donk don't get it confused, no_

_'Cause you will lose, yeah_

_Now pump–a–pump, p–p–p–pump it up_

_And back it up like a Tonka truck, darling_

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak then step on the floor

If your an animal then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor, yeah, we work on the floor

Don't stop, keep it moving. Put your drinks up!

Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody drink a little more

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor

If you're a criminal kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

Don't stop, keep it moving

Put your drinks up!

Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor

We never quit, we never rest on the floor

If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor

Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody drink a little more

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on_

_An old school Chevy 7 trail donka donkk_

_All I need is some vodka and some chunky coke_

_And watch a chick go get donkey konged_

_Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy_

_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale_

_Don't believe me just vet me_

_My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me_

_L.A. Miami New York. Say no more get on the floor_

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

* * *

><p>– Ufa! – Falou Sarah, se jogando em um dos pufs que haviam no camarim.<p>

– ESTOU ESGOTADA! – Falou Sakura caindo no chão, cansada.

– Ainda tem mais uma dança, queridas! – Falou Ino retocando a maquiagem.

Todas choramingaram, com exceção de Ino e Akemi.

– Pelo menos temos um tempinho para descansar. – Falou Akemi, se levantando.

– Temos mesmo. Então eu vou curtir a festa, que será nota dez. – Falou Ino, saindo com Sarah.

**No baile, mais precisamente no canto dos sofás...**

– Posso sentar aqui? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando para Yuki como se falasse pelos olhos "Seu irmão gato ta aí, me deixa sentar pelamordedeus i.i".

– Ah… claro! – _"Essa Sakura…"_, pensou Yuki, deixando-a se sentar.

– Hmm, quem são eles? – Perguntou Sakura para Sasuke.

– São meus amigos: Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Susuki, Nesureku, Itachi, que é meu irmão, Sai, Nagato, Pain, Sasori, Deidara, Hajime, Saigo, Chikara, Yasashii, Sinshi, Futoji, Naito e Chui.

– Oi! – Falou Sakura acenando.

– Olá!– Falaram todos em uníssono.

_Próximo capitulo: O baile e a dança 2_

* * *

><p>Nota da autora (na:) - FINALMENTE! CONSEGUI COMPLETAR ESSE EPISÓDIO! _A__AAALELUIA AAAALELUIA ALELUIA ALELUIA ALELUUIA!_

Gente por vocês eu fiz a fic, e é por vocês que eu vou continuar.

No próximo cap eu boto como os meninos são, ok. Acabei de chegar de viagem, bebi café com leite e to com diarréia. Ele (o café com leite) limpa meu estomago, um saco.

E meu cachorro mijou a casa toda, **a casa todinha ta fedendo a mijo e no meu quarto tinha... coco.**

E sim, isso e todo santo dia. E quem limpa? Euzinha.

E por isso e outros motivos que eu demorei tanto.

_?: Você tava na casa da sua avó e lá tinha computador._

Shiu! Você tava jogada na cama, então não reclama. Ah essa é a minha amiga imaginária. (Sim, sou muito infantil, e daí? u.u) O nome dela e Serena.

Serena: Gente eu e a Kotori imploramos para que nos dêem reviews, até quem não tem conta da pra botar reviews, porque muita gente visita e não da review.

Você falou muito Serena.

Serena: E você, e uma tagarela de primeira. u.u

Chega!

BEM VOU TERMINAR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, BEIJÕES COM COCA–COLA, CHURRASCO E CHOCOLATE!

* * *

><p>Nota da Beta (nb:) - Como assim? De onde a Sakura tirou um maracujá do nada? O_O Nunca pensei que Sasuke seria tão sociável a ponto de ter tantos amigos askpaokspoak'

Ok, parei.

Então, é simples: qualquer erro que vocês encontrarem, mandem um email para juuh _ trajano hotmail . com

(tirem os espaços ;)

Beijos :/


	8. O baile e a dança parte 2

Oi, people! Bem, sorry pela demora ^^'!

Bem, aí está à coisinha chata de sempre: Naruto não me pertence, mas como o meu aniversário está chegando, vou torturar o tio Kishi e pedir para que ele me de o Sasuke, o Neji e o Naruto!

P.S: a Sakura, no Capítulo anterior, estava levando uma bolsa com maquiagem, desodorante e as "armas" para acalmar a Akemi.

P.S 2: O capitulo a seguir vai ser com vários POV'S

**LEGENDAS**

Narração

–Fala–

_Inner_

**Mudança de POV'S**

(A baka aqui)

**Akemi's POV'S**

É a hora, é a hora! É A HORA! A ÚLTIMA DANÇA!

Agora vou jogar na cara da Karin que sou melhor! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Vamos jogar na cara daquela vaca ruiva que somos melhores!_

Hora da dança!

– Pronta Saky? Saky? Saaaky! – Pobre maninha, irá ficar com o tímpano estourado por causa da Ino... trágico, muito trágico.

– Hã? Quem? Onde estou? – Ai ai, isso está cheirando a paixonite!

– Mana, vamos logo! – QUE SACO, A PAIXONITE DELA VAI ESTRAGAR A DANÇA!

– 1, 2, 3, 4!

This Kicked in

Got your tongue tied in knots, I see

Spit it out  
>'Cause I'm dying for company<p>

I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it  
>To the next level baby<p>

If you want this good s–t  
>Sicker than the remix<br>Baby, let me blow your mind tonight

I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on, get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ, what you, what you waiting for?<p>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

Watch me move  
>When I lose, when I lose it hard<br>Get you off  
>With a touch, dancing in the dark<p>

You notice what I'm wearing  
>I'm noticing you staring<br>You know that I can take it  
>To the next level, baby<p>

Hotter than the A–list  
>Next one on my hit list<br>Baby, let me blow your mind tonight

I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on, get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ, what you, what you waiting for?<p>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it, let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<p>

Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>(World ends, world ends, world ends)<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>(World ends, world ends, world ends)<p>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it, let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>(World ends, world ends)

**Normal POV'S**

– Nossa, foi muito lega... – Sarah não conseguiu terminar porque...

**Fium**

... A luz havia acabado.

– AHHH, SOCORRO! ALIENS INVADIRAM A TERRA! UM TITANOSSAURO INVADIU A ILHA! MEU SAPATO, MINHA TIARA! – Isso era algumas das milhares de coisas que as pessoas berravam de medo.

– Meninas, meninas! – Falou Sakura ligando o celular, sendo acompanhada por todas.

– Gente, cadê a Áquila? – Perguntou Flora, tremendo de frio.

– Vamos nos separar e procurar a Áquila! – Falou Rennaly.

– Pessoal! Pessoal! – Berrou Mao, levantando a luz do celular para chamar a atenção.

– O que você achou, Mao? – Perguntou Leela, se aproximando.

– Isso aqui. – Falou Mao, mostrando um pedaço de papel em branco.

– Mais ai não tem nada! – Falou Rennaly.

– Deem uma olhada. – Falou Mao, tirando o papel da luz.

–Isso aqui e caneta especial, e aquela que só da pra ler no escuro, para ninguém suspeitar. – Falou Mao, mostrando as letras azuis que brilhavam.

– E o que está escrito? – Perguntou Yukina, tentando ver, basicamente pulando em cima de Atami.

– Sai de cima de mim Yukina! – Falou Atami, empurrando a prima.

– Está escrito...

(n/a: O que estiver em itálico e o que esta escrito na carta.)

_A pequena águia foi levada_

_Para achá–la, queremos a flor_

_Se a flor não for nossa_

_A terra será a Atlântica_

– Não entendi. – Falaram todos, menos Sakura e Akemi.

– Ah, não, não! – Falou Akemi, se afastando da carta.

– O que? – Perguntaram confusas as pessoas que falaram duas linhas acima.

– Conhecemos essa letra! – Falou Akemi, muito assustada.

– E de quem e?– Perguntou Naruto, temendo que a prima morresse (os garotos estavam lá).

– É do sequestrador da Sakura! – Falou Akemi, apontando para a irmã, que estava paralisada.

– Não... pode... ser.– Essas foram as últimas palavras de Sakura antes de desmaiar.

– Sakura! – Falaram Sasuke e Susuki, juntos, enquanto amparavam Sakura.

– Mas o que houve? – Perguntou Ino enquanto abraçava Sarah, que roía as unhas de medo.

– Bem...

_Flash back_

– _Mãe, aonde vamos? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando a paisagem passar rapidamente._

– _Vamos ao parque, filha! – Falou Susume, no banco da frente dirigindo._

– _EBA! – Comemoraram as duas irmãs._

_No parque..._

– _Mamãe, vou ao banheiro! – Falou Sakura, se dirigindo ao banheiro._

_10 minutos depois..._

– _Mãe, cadê a Saky? – Perguntou Akemi, bebendo o suco de caixinha que a sua mãe havia lhe comprado._

– _No banheiro... Filha, vamos procurar a sua irmã. – Falou Susume, se levantando e indo até o banheiro, e perguntando a uma empregada se havia visto uma menina de cabelos cor–de–rosa._

– _Ela foi naquela cabine. – Falou a empregada, apontando para uma porta._

– _Mamãe, o que você vai... – Akemi não pode completar, pois a mãe dela havia dado um murro na porta _(Um soco da Sakura, basicamente) _que destroçou a dita cuja._

– _SAKURA! – Berrou a mãe, vendo que a filha não estava lá, apenas o lacinho que ela usava, com uma faca com manchas vermelhas segurando uma mensagem._

– "_Se quiser a sua filha, vai ter que dar um milhão de dólares para ela estar no seu colo, sã e salva.". – Susume leu em voz alta - Akemi tampe os ouvidos. – Ordenou - canalha filho da ¨%$*$#()&¨$¨%# seu %#16 &$$# #&# !(?:_) * duma ´`Ç``{{`P`^]{ - Susume respiro fundo e se voltou para Akemi - Pode destampar o ouvido amor._

– _Hã... ok. – Falou Akemi, assustada com a mãe._

_No local marcado..._

– _Ok, aqui esta o dinheiro, agora eu quero a minha filha! – Berrou Susume, jogando uma mala no meio de um matagal._

– _Aqui esta ela. – Falou um homem que estava atrás de um muro, enquanto jogava Sakura de qualquer jeito por cima do muro._

– _FILHA! – Berrou Susume, correndo até a filha._

_Flashback off_

– A Saky estava toda ferida, com cortes no braço, nas pernas e na barriga. E no pescoço, ele havia marcado um símbolo de uma cobra, com ferro em brasa. – Falou Akemi, acariciando os cabelos da irmã, sentada, com lagrimas nos olhos verdes.

– Nossa, a Saky sofreu bastante. – Falou Rachel, acariciando os cabelos de Sakura.

– Gente, eu conheço um cara que tem um ferro em brasa com o símbolo de uma cobra! – Falou Nesureku, um garoto de pele azulada.

– Então isso e um caso para Kisally Uzumaki! – Berrou uma garota de cabelos negros presos em uma Maria–Chiquinha alta e profundos olhos azuis, usava um top preto com calças jeans, botas pretas, luvas sem dedos pretos e uma boina vermelha. Ao lado dela havia uma raposa branca de olhos vermelhos, que cheirava a carta.

– MA–MANINHA? – Berrou Naruto, caindo para trás, assustado.

– Naruto–nii–chan! Para ou eu bato em você! – Falou Kisally, com uma veia na testa, enquanto Kyuubi, a raposinha, rosnava para Naruto.

– O–ok maninha, mais faz a Kyuubi parar de rosnar pra mim! – Falou Naruto, enquanto corria em disparada enquanto Kyuubi lhe seguia.

– Esse maninho. Kyuubi, para! – Berrou Kisally.

– Mais mana, aqui e escola pra quem tem 16 anos! – Falou Naruto, com uma compressa de gelo que ele tirou sabe–se–deus–da-onde na canela.

– Mais a Kaa–san falou pra eu cuidar de você, porque eu sou mais responsável. – Falou Kisally fazendo a pose de Nice Guy (Eca!)

Todos riram com o comentário de Kisally.

– Mana, a Áquila foi sequestrada. – Falou Naruto, como se não fosse nada.

– WTF? CADE O CANALHA QUE FEZ ISSO? VOU PARTIR ELE NO MEIO, ARRANCAR AS TRIPAS E TRANSFORMAR A CABEÇA EM ABAJUR! – Berrou Kisally, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Calma Kisa, a gente está procurando o cara que fez isso. – Falou Naruto, tentando acalmar a irmã que parecia estar com PPA: Preparada Para Assassinar.

– Gente, vamos dormir, amanha nos procuramos. – Falou Hitsuji, quase caindo no chão de tanto sono.

– Ok, bem, Kisally, você vem com a gente, ok? – Falou Flora, com aquela voz macia e sonolenta.

– Ok... – Falou Kisally, com a cabeça baixa, estava triste pela prima sequestrada.

_Em um lugar remoto da ilha..._

– Hora de nos vingarmos, usando a preciosa filha deles, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Continua**

_Próximo capitulo: Procurando uma Águia._

n/a: E ai turma! Voltei! Bem, a Áquila, como vocês viram, foi sequestrada! Resolvi começar o mistério, acho que vocês já têm uma ideia de quem é, né? Mas não é essa pessoa não, é uma pessoa mais cruel e sem escrúpulos do que qualquer pessoa do anime/mangá! Sinto em dizer, mais a Áquila sofrerá muito

Bem, hora da beta falar! Ah, só vou postar quando aparecer 4 reviews, ok? Beijão! Até!

n/b: Bem, primeiramente peço desculpas. O capítulo atrasou, em parte, por minha culpa. O mesmo de sempre: qualquer erro, fale comigo.

Bem, o que será que a Áquila sofrerá? Não percam o próximo capítulo, nesse mesmo site e eu ainda não sei qual hora. Beijos.


End file.
